


Either Side of the Surface 海天一线

by MariaTchang



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birdman Danny, Crack Treated Seriously, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Star-crossed, merman steve
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaTchang/pseuds/MariaTchang
Summary: 他们本无缘邂逅，毕竟语言不通。Steve不能离开水面呼吸，鸟类也不能下水，打湿的双翼对于鸟儿来说过于沉重，同时也需要很久才能重新变得柔软干燥， Steve在那晚将在水中绝望地扑腾挣扎的他安全地拖上海滩时，就意识到了这一点。但是，当Steve松开手跟他分别时，并没有意识到他自己的心------已经牢牢地被对方抓住了。Steve变成了一个可悲、孤独的傻子。人鱼Steve无可救药地爱上了一个几乎不可能跟他有结果的鸟儿，我们的Steve最后能如愿跟他在一起吗？（剧透：当然能啦。）





	Either Side of the Surface 海天一线

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Either Side of the Surface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347482) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



> Shout out to lavvyan. Thank you so much for the permission.
> 
> 童话AU，人鱼!Steve和鸟人!Danny  
> 中文题目，就用蹄子建议的了。更多注释详见文末~

要是Chin知道Steve在浅滩游荡，他绝对会冷静而尖锐地指出，在不怎么安全的地方这样做是相当愚蠢的。不过Steve其实并没有在漫无目的地游荡，他在等意中人（鸟）。

当然，Steve不会蠢到让自己搁浅，他小心翼翼地待在一块平坦而巨大地岩石的迎海面下，这样即使水流湍急到能够把他卷到岸上，这块岩石也会成为他的救命稻草。

Steve注意到上空的动静，于是他摇动尾巴抬起头，发现有一抹黑影掠过太阳。

“水面上的那些生物叫什么啊？”他曾经问过Mamo,刻意地让自己的声音显得平淡随意。“就是那些在空中滑翔的生物，用他们的……？”

他用手做了个拍打的动作，Mamo被逗得直笑，不过还是回答了他。

“那叫翅膀，”他回答道，“他们是在飞，他们叫鸟儿。”

Steve等待的那只鸟儿落在了岩石上，翅膀一如他的头发般闪烁柔软的金光，又像是他在阳光中亮晶晶的眼睛那样，披着莹莹蓝色的光芒。他扑腾了一下翅膀，叠在后背收好，然后蹲在这块潮湿的石头。

“你来晚了。”Steve说，脸尽量贴近水面，同时避免接触空气。

鸟儿冲他发出奇怪的声音，应该是他们自己的语言，一边用左手在空气中划圈示意一边蹲下，右手伸进海水。Steve傻乎乎地笑了，不由自主地开心起来，伸出手来回应对方的触碰。

他们的手指开始纠缠在一起，Steve的手指十分光滑，覆盖着少许鳞片，鸟儿的手指很粗糙，上面有着一些纤细的羽毛，指尖还有锋利的爪，但是当他的拇指轻拂过Steve虎口的蹼时，却并没有刮伤出血。他的手真温暖啊，Steve叹了口气，任由小拇指顺着鸟儿的小指抚摸。

他们本无缘邂逅，毕竟语言不通。Steve不能离开水面呼吸，鸟类也不能下水，打湿的双翼对于鸟儿来说过于沉重，同时也需要很久才能重新变得柔软干燥， Steve在那晚将在水中绝望地扑腾挣扎的他安全地拖上海滩时，就意识到了这一点。但是，当Steve松开手跟他分别时，并没有意识到他自己的心------已经牢牢地被对方抓住了。

Steve变成了一个可悲、孤独的傻子。

“嘿，”他猛地拽了拽他的手，“下来一下吧。”

鸟儿坚决不动。

Steve加大力气又拽了拽。

“求求你，”他又说，虽然知道鸟儿并不懂他在说什么。

大概是他的表情传达了意思，鸟儿坚决地发出一声粗厉的尖叫，但还是任由自己被往下拉，直到他平躺在石头上，全程都盯着Steve，似乎在质疑他的智商。

“是啊，我知道，” Steve说。右手依然紧握着鸟儿的手指，左手伸出水面，小心地触碰金蓝色翅膀顶部的曲线。手掌下温暖横生，指尖处柔软轻飏，令人心生敬畏。他深吸一口气，手指埋入美好的羽毛中。一点点，一点点就好，他需要这一点点的感受，需要这一点点的认知——关于在海底冰凉的家里，仍能够拥抱所有温暖而柔软的回忆。

鸟儿轻鸣一声，歪一下头，表情有些奇怪，然后往下靠得更近，一只手依旧紧握Steve的手，另一只手捧住Steve的脖子，嘴忽然挨得如此近亲到了水面然后……

Steve开始随着他们嘴唇的触碰而颤抖，他的鳍随着柔和潮水般的暖意充满全身而颤动。他觉得自己的鳃和肋骨间发出了一个断断续续的声音，但是他已无力思考，整个世界似乎只剩下鸟儿嘴唇的温热，以及那柔软的触感。

海里柔软的东西并不多。

一阵稍高的海浪打过，鸟儿离开他的唇，咳嗽了一下并发出一阵嘶鸣，眼睛睁得大大的，仿佛这不是意料之中的发展，Steve自己似乎也是这么觉得。

“等等，”当鸟儿开始挥动翅膀时，他说道，“ _等等_ ，”鸟儿松开了他的手。

但是鸟儿听不懂，永远也不会听懂，Steve能做的只有看着鸟儿起飞，带走了他的心。

他无法爱上一个无法跟他交流的对象，不是吗？他是人鱼，而鸟儿是……鸟，他们永远都没可能……

而且问题在于，他对鸟儿一无所知。或许鸟儿是一个混球，毕竟谁会像那样跌入水中？

 

~~~

他甚至不知道鸟儿的 _名字_ 。

~~~

Kawika说：“听着，你确定要这样吗？这会赋予你双腿，但是会带来剧痛，好比你闯进暗礁时正好撞上一条鳗鱼*。” （注*：moray，海鳗，多数物种生活在温暖海域的暗礁中，视力较差，嗅觉敏锐。面部样子看起来比较可怕。颌部结构特别，加上牙齿末端带钩，使得咬合力强且杀伤力大。一个习性是张着嘴露出牙，被误认为是威胁的姿势。其实多数海鳗不会攻击潜水者甚至很友好；但是因多年来数次发生潜水者手持食物投喂海鳗被咬掉手指的意外事故，所以现在包括大堡礁在内的很多地方禁止了用手投喂海鳗的项目。海鳗还有一个“可怕”之处是，有的种类吃一些有毒的藻类或食用有毒藻类的小鱼，因此自身也含有毒素，食用会导致中毒。没有密集恐惧症的话可以搜一下图片看看模样）

“我确定。”Steve说，紧紧攥着小贝壳放到嘴边。

Kawika把手轻轻放在他的胳膊上阻止他。

“它会把你变成lung breather（用肺呼吸的生物，这里指人类），”Kawika和蔼地说道，“也许你应该先到浅滩去。”

Steve觉得自己像翻车鱼一样笨。（翻车鱼有着时常会上浮侧翻，在海面上做日光浴的习性，尾巴短小，却有着圆圆扁扁的庞大身躯）

“谢谢，Kawika，”他说道，Steve向老朋友道谢，毕竟有太多……好吧，是所有的这一切都应该得到一个像样的感谢。

“愿海流护你周全，”Kawika庄严地说道，然后咧嘴笑了，“不过，估计保佑你的要变成气流了*。”（注*：current同时有洋流、气流的意思，海中当然指海流，水面以上当然指气流咯~）

Chin双手抱臂，在外边静静等着Steve。

“呃……”Steve说。

我陪你去浅滩，”Chin的语气不容争论，“确保你能够安全到那儿。”

Steve点点头，他们一路上谁都没有开口说话。

“要知道这只会让你变成人类，”Chin终于开口，“不能让你飞。”

Steve却在心里念着那轻柔蓬松的羽毛、那柔软温暖的唇，还有那好似阳光穿过的海水的碧蓝的双眼。

“这跟会不会飞没关系。”他说。

“我不知道人类能不能学鸟说话。”Chin补充道。

Steve耸耸肩，“我会想办法的。”

Chin叹了口气。

他们到了浅滩，Steve转过身来。

“Chin，”他不知道自己该说些什么了。

Chin笑着摇了摇头，把Steve拉进自己的怀抱，歪过脖子让两人的鳃碰了碰。

“我会想你的兄弟，”他说，“愿海流护你周全。”

“我也是，”Steve回答道，嗓子有些发紧，“祝你们年年有余。”

“抓鱼有困难的可不是我，”Chin伸手从侧边轻轻拍了拍Steve的头。

“Kono都比你厉害。”好胜心强的Steve反驳道。

”Kono比我们谁都厉害。”Chin笑了，然后翻滚转身，长长的尾巴在海水中斑驳的阳光下闪烁。

随着几下有力的划动，他游远了。

~~~

奇怪的是，转化一点也不疼。

但是尝试站起来的时候真的像撞上一条鳗鱼。

~~~

Steve胡乱在空气中挥舞双臂，试图让摇摇晃晃的双腿站稳，但是他却不出意外地瞬间倒在了身后的浅滩上。他气得低吼，手掌使劲拍向水面，刺得生疼。他的皮肤变得粉红并开始变干，在他愤怒地喘息的同时，空气穿过喉咙进入肺里的感觉还是那么奇怪。

他忍不住用舌头来回感受平钝的人类牙齿。

他挺直肩膀又试了一次，双脚踩在平整的沙地上，一只手扶着石头，然后放开手，尝试着站起来，双臂舞动。

他又摔倒了。

他无言地发出呐喊，挫败感好似来势汹汹的海浪一样侵袭着他。 这一回，他用拳头打向水面。

水声在离岸不远处产生了回声。

Steve抬头望去。

鸟儿站在齐小腿肚深的水中，两臂伸展开以保持平衡，他的头发在灿烂和煦的阳光下依旧是那么金灿灿，但是他的翅膀……

他的翅膀不见了。 

Steve艰难地咽了一下，目不转睛地看着鸟儿蹒跚向前，小心谨慎地一步接着一步，在海浪中轻微摇摆。他在Steve旁边一同坐下，身旁还有浪花拍打着海岸，傻乎乎地看着Steve。

“Danny，”鸟儿的嗓音有些嘶哑，“我叫……啊，你好。”

然后他翻了下白眼，Steve不知道是因为他自己还是Steve沉默得如同蠢蠢的翻车鱼。鸟儿——Danny？——他伸出手，一如既往温暖的手指迎合了Steve下巴的弧度，手指上的尖爪没有了，皮肤和Steve一样粉红柔嫩，羽毛完全不见了，被细长的毛发所替代，Steve不由得伸手去触摸。

他 _可以_ 摸这些柔软的毛发了。

他伸手去抚摸鸟儿的胳膊，但是当手掌刚碰到鸟儿的皮肤，鸟儿便握紧了他的下巴，微微扬起Steve的头然后，哦。

这吻并不像那次初吻。鸟儿，或者说是Danny,他的吻慢慢地、从容地贴上Steve的唇，好像他们可以这样直到天荒地老。他们也确实 _有_ 一辈子的时间，Steve意识到，的确是这样，他发出幸福的哼声，有些好奇地回吻着Danny，口腔里海水微微的咸味流入Danny嘴里。Danny笑了，品味着对方的味道，这样一种奇妙又甜美的味道足以让他深陷其中不能自拔。Steve发出呻吟，无助地沉溺其中，当他为了让这个吻更加深入而微微前倾时，能够感受到自己胸腔里狂跳的心脏。他想要Danny的一切，而且他知道他永远都不会满足。

当Steve和Danny的身体缠绕的更紧时，他的眼眶少有的湿润了，是的，他太开心了。Danny放弃他的翅膀。

Danny _为了Steve_ ，放弃了他的翅膀。

人类的呼吸方式太复杂了，他们最终不得不分开，胸膛起伏，咧着嘴冲对方笑。

“你好，”Steve轻声说道，要从人鱼的咔哒声和口哨声变成人类语言，他的舌头还显得不够灵活，“我叫Steve。”

鸟儿，Danny， _他的Danny_ ，又吻上了他。

End

[随缘链接](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=254696)

**Author's Note:**

> 在扫荡随缘和ao3两年后，第一次产出，第一次！！
> 
> 万分感谢KairosFrost和tizixx 各用一天时间帮忙校对、润色，尤其抱枕，简直就是你全权翻译的耶，文采啊。还有蹄子超高的英语水平，我再学两年也望尘莫及啊\  
> 


End file.
